


Invader ZIM one shots

by agentm0thman



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentm0thman/pseuds/agentm0thman
Summary: Various reader insert oneshots featuring Invader ZIM characters. Requests are open!





	1. Request Info + Rules

Hey there! Thanks for checking out my writing, I hope you find something you like!  
Requests are open, but before you request anything please read below.

RULES:  
• I won't write NSFW or pedophilia.  
• I won't write yandere characters.  
• I'll only be writing character x reader oneshots, so no ZaDr or any other character x character shippings.  
• please try to be specific when requesting something.  
• please be patient, it takes me a while to write things.  
• be nice, we're all here to have fun.

That's all for now, thanks for reading and have a great day!


	2. Convenience Store [Zim x Reader]

"Got any.......three's?" You raised a brow, looking up from your deck of cards to glance at the alien, and then to the robot sitting next to you.

"No, now go catch a fish." Zim replied, with an obvious look of boredom on his face.

You chuckled at his response as you grabbed another card from the deck, "it's "go fish", not "go catch a fish""

"I still don't get it, we have to say "go fish" when there aren't even any fish at all!" he complained, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation for a moment before flopping them back down.

You shrugged, "I think it's your turn, Gir-- HEY!" you exclaimed, turning to see that Gir had eaten at least a half of the card deck. "No, bad robot! Spit it out!"

Poor choice of words. "Okay!" Gir opened his mouth and let a wad of chewed paper cards plop onto the floor.

You sighed in annoyance while Zim leaped up off the floor and practically flung himself onto the couch to get away from the vomit, "I guess we're not playing go fish anymore...."

"We can play another one of your earth games then- GIR REMOVE THE VOMIT FROM THE FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!!"

"I would suggest chess, but Gir ate all of the pieces to that, too." you responded, watching as Gir went to go fetch the mop bucket. "You know, I'm hungry."

The alien looked at you in complete confusion, "you're hungry?? After witnessing THAT?!"

Gir returned with the mop and bucket, although instead of cleaning the mess he instead placed the bucket over the puke, then sat down to repeatedly whack the bucket with the mop handle.

"Yeah....so can we go grab some snacks from the convenience store that's a few blocks away?" you asked, standing up from your spot on the floor.

Zim sighed, leaving the room for a moment to grab his contact lenses and wig, "very well, but only because I don't want to be near that AWFUL mess on the floor."

"YAAAAAY, WE'RE GONNA GET SNAAACKS!" Gir excitedly screeched, tossing the mop across the room and running to the door while fiddling with the zipper on his dog disguise.

You smiled and grabbed your backpack, exiting the house with Zim and Gir.

The walk to the store was fairly short, and aside from Zim being yanked forward by Gir excitedly pulling on the leash every couple of minutes, very calming. Upon arriving the three of you walked through the automatic sliding doors, earning a confused glance from the clerk when Gir began making odd happy screeching noises the very second you were all in the store.

You waved nervously to the clerk, grabbing Zim's hand and dragging him and Gir to one of the aisles. "Alright, let's just get the snacks and go before this guy decides that were insane,"

"Y/N-HUMAN!" Zim yelled, causing you to have to cover his mouth with your hand. You removed it a moment later though, and he walked over to a small capsule toy machine, "what IS this.......THING?"

You tilted your head, glancing at the machine, which held various space-themed toys, and then looking back at Zim. They probably didn’t have those on his planet. "That's a capsule toy machine, you put coins in it and turn the handle and a toy pops out."

He pressed his face against the glass to look at the capsules, then turned back to you, "give me some coins."

Needless to say you were a bit surprised, since you didn’t think he'd be interested in it. However, you shrugged it off and pulled a bag of quarters out if your backpack, "I'll get the food while your doing this." you told him, handing him the bag and walking back to the snack aisle.

About five or six minutes later, you grabbed one last bag of chips off of the shelf, turning around after hearing Zim's footsteps walking behind you, "I got all the snacks, are you ready to-- WOAH" you jumped a bit in surprise, realizing that Zim now had every single one of the capsules in his arms, and there was none left in the machine.

"I'm ready to leave now!" he loudly stated, walking over to the counter with you following him, confused but deciding it was best not to question it.

The clerk raised a brow, beginning to think that maybe the two of you were in fact insane, "uhh.....do you want a bag to carry all of those...?" he asked, pointing to Zim.

"I have no need for a bag!" he replied.

"......alright." the clerk blinked, turning back to scan and bag the snacks that you had placed on the table. "That'll be 10.78...." he said as he handed you the bag, and then took the money that you handed to him.

Right as you were about to head towards the door, the clerk let out an angry yell, "HEY MAN, GET YOUR WEIRD DOG AWAY FROM THE DRINK MACHINE!"

You and Zim quickly turned around to see Gir laying under the drink machine, mouth hanging wide open and drinking straight from the machine. You went wide-eyed and quickly grabbed Gir, knocking over a stack of plastic cups, aswell as a couple of display cases over in the process. With the bag of snacks and the robot in your arms, you and Zim quickly bolted out of the store, with the clerk angrily yelling as you ran down the street.

Later on, back at Zim's house, you were once again seated on the floor, playing Crazy Eights with Gir while Zim continued to open the many toy capsules that he had previously bought. "Y/N-HUMAN, LOOK AT THIS SMALL SPACESHIP!"

Gir smiled and looked up at you, "can we go back to the store tomorrow, too?!"

You sat there with a blank expression, rethinking the entire day, Zim laughing loudly in the background while playing with the toys, and Gir proceeding to eat the deck of cards. You blinked, "I don't think we can go there ever again"


	3. Mysterious Mysteries [Dib x Reader]

You smiled, walking up to the Membrane residence and raising one hand up to knock on the door, while the other hand held a plastic bag.

You and Dib had previously scheduled a hangout to binge watch a Mysterious Mysteries marathon that would be airing, it would begin early today and would end late tomorrow evening, resulting in you two agreeing that you would have a sleepover and stay up all night to watch all of the episodes.

The door was soon opened, revealing Gaz, who groaned at the sight of you. Nonetheless, she stepped aside to let you into the house, loudly shutting the door behind you. "HEY, DIB! YOUR DUMB FRIEND IS HERE!" she yelled.

"Hang on, I'll be right down!" Dib called back in response, apparently somewhere upstairs.

Gaz then gave a small wave to you, "I've got an online match to win, have fun." she said, in an only slightly sarcastic tone, before heading upstairs to her room to get back to her video game.

Dib came running down the stairs moments later, greeting you with a smile while he carried a few pillows and blankets in his arms. "Hey, Y/N! Are you ready for the Mysterious Mysteries marathon?"

You smiled in return, "I am! I've even got the snacks!" you replied, lifting the plastic bag, that had been packed with various different snack foods.

"Great! you can put the snacks on the coffee table and grab the pack of sodas from the fridge while I set up the couch."

You nodded in agreement, setting the plastic bag down on the table as he had asked and then proceeded to grab the sodas from the kitchen.

When you returned, you placed the package of sodas on the table with the food and then plopped down on the couch next to Dib, who held the TV remote in his hands. You both smiled as the opening credits for the show soon appeared on screen.

The next few hours were quite enjoyable, you both laughing at some of the dumber, obviously fake ghost stories, and discussing the more believable, more serious conspiracy theories.

However, twelve cans of soda, three bags of chips, and one box of snack cakes later, it was now around three AM and the both of you were beginning to feel quite tired, despite your previous agreement to stay up all night to watch the marathon.

Your eyes began to feel heavy, only half paying attention to the narrator speaking on the television as you let out a quiet yawn. Seconds later you felt a slight weight pressing onto your shoulder, confusing you for a few moments before realizing that Dib had fallen asleep with his head on your shoulder, softly snoring as his glasses slowly began to fall off of his face.

You decided not to wake him and that it was time for you to sleep aswell, removing his glasses and placing them on the table. You yawned once more, leaning towards him just a bit, and finally fell asleep with the quiet noise from the tv still playing in the background.

Early the next morning, however, you were both rudely awoken by the sound of a fridge door loudly slamming shut, with Gaz furiously stomping into the room to pick up one of the empty soda cans, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK ALL OF THE SODA!"


	4. Walking Home [Zim x Reader]

You sighed in boredom, sitting at your classroom desk, face resting on your hand as you gazed out the window to watch the pouring rain, barely even paying attention to Ms. Bitters teaching.

The loud bell soon rang throughout the Skool, signaling that everyone could now go home. The other students quickly rushed out of the classroom, and you soon followed, grabbing your backpack and heading for the front doors.

Upon reaching the outside, you stopped under the roof covering the entrance to open your umbrella, the rain still pouring down hard. However, you noticed Zim, your classmate and close friend, standing not too far away from you, glaring at the raindrops that fell. "Hey, Zim, are you okay?" you asked, walking over to the green boy.

He scoffed in response, "of course I am!"

"I can....walk you home if you need me to." you gave a soft smile, offering to share your umbrella with him.

He crossed his arms, quickly turning around to not face you, "NONSENSE. I have no need for your assistance, y/n-worm!"

You raised a brow and shrugged, lifting the umbrella over your head as you began to walk down the steps, but were soon stopped in your tracks when you felt Zim grab your arm,

"WAIT!" he shouted, "perhaps...you could be of assistance after all...." he grumbled, attempting to avoid looking you directly in the eyes.

Your smile returned. "Alright, let's go then." you then shifted the umbrella to cover both of your heads, and the both of you began to walk off the entrance steps and down the sidewalk.

The rain continued to fall heavily during your walk home, and the sounds of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance, which made Zim noticeably uneasy. It was when the sudden unexpected loud clap of lighting echoed that made him jump out of surprise and fear.

You took a quick glance over at his uneasy face, then turned back to face forwards while reaching your free hand over to hold his, your other hand still grasping the umbrella handle.

He was slightly confused at your actions, but found comfort in it nonetheless. Another loud clap and bright flash of lighting once again filled the sky, and he squeezed your hand tighter in response

The walk soon came to an end as Zim's house came into view, the alien's uneasy expression now a relieved one as the two of you walked up to the front door. He slowly released your hand, turning to face you, "Yes um....thank you for your assistance, y/n-human. I.....greatly appreciate it."

You were about to reply, but were quickly pulled into a tight hug, and released moments afterward.

"I believe that is the affectionate gesture you humans call a 'hug'?" he asked, expecting an answer from you, to which you nodded in response. "Good! Well, I'll see you tomorrow y/n-worm!" Zim waved, quickly walking into his house and shutting the door.

You stood there in silence with a confused face momentarily, but soon smiled and began to walk home. He wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
